AA: Alerta Alimentaria
by Eclipse218
Summary: ¿Qué puede suceder cuando Zell pone su cerebro en funcionamiento? Quizás Squall se vea obligado a declarar la primera AA de la historia del Jardin de Balamb...


Mientras se dejaba llevar por el corredor arrastrado por una hiperactiva Rinoa, Squall no dejaba de pensar a la búsqueda de un excusa, una cualquiera, que no hubiera utilizado con anterioridad y que le sirviera en esta ocasión para librarse de lo que le aguardaba: una comida en la cafetería del Jardín.

Dándose cuenta de que su andar reluctante sólo se podría considerar en el mejor de los casos como resistencia pasiva, algo poco digno de un SeeD, el comandante del Jardín de Balamb, se decidió por un argumento disuasorio que no le hiciera parecer que se estaba quejando.

-He oído que a estas horas siempre está en la cafetería el Club de Cartas, quizás podría echar un par de partidas con ellos, siempre tienen alguna carta interesante…

Rinoa se giró para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa, en total contraposición con el destello de furia que Squall detectó en su mirada. Su tono contenido también contradecía la dulzura de su gesto.

_"Parece la sonrisa de un Molbol…"_

-Squall, cielo, llevamos tres semanas sin pisar la cafetería…

Squall se encogió de hombros dando a entender que a su humilde parecer eso era perfectamente aceptable y Rinoa tiró aún con más fuerza de su brazo para hacerle caminar a su altura en su entrada al susodicho recinto. Sus dedos se clavaron con más fuerza en el brazo del comandante al dar el primer paso dentro de la abarrotada sala.

-¿Quieres decirme por qué eres tan reacio a comer aquí?

-Rinoa, soy el comandante, y eso me da acceso a todo tipo de información clasificada y de alto secreto. Lo que quiero decir es: "Sé lo que usan para hacer los bocatas"

-Pues no comeremos bocatas. Por una vez me vas a complacer, nos vamos a sentar tranquilamente en una mesa y vamos a ser una pareja totalmente normal. Y con un poco de suerte alguno de nuestros amigos estará… ¡ah! ¿ves lo que te decía? –Rinoa dio un giro de casi 90 grados y con el comandante a remolque se acercó a una de las mesas, ocupada por Zell, que estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que tenía compañía.

_"Bueno, pudo haber sido peor. Al menos Seifer no está a la vista" _

-¡Buenas, Zell! –le saludó Rinoa, sobresaltándole. Al darse cuenta de ello, la joven soltó una leve risa-. Pues sí que estabas concentrado, ¿eh?

-¡Ah, hola, Rinoa! Squall, permíteme decirte que es toda una sorpresa verte por aquí.

-No lo pongo en duda.

-Pues me viene de perlas que te hayas presentado porque ahora mismo me estaba enfrentando a una cuestión que hasta me ha quitado el sueño.

-¿Ahora mismo? –se interesó Squall, aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir más tarde. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor- ¿Hay algún problema con alguien?

-Sí, hay un problema, y con algo muy inmediato –Squall volvió a mirar alrededor-. No, no, macho. Más inmediato.

La mirada de Squall se dirigió entonces a la mesa, a la bandeja vacía excepto por algunas migas, al vaso de refresco también vacío y al fin, al todavía sin tocar y perfectamente envasado…

-Exactamente, tío.

-¿Un yogur? ¿Me estás diciendo que un yogur es ese dilema que te quita el sueño? –preguntó el comandante con escepticismo y un deje de irritación.

-¡Pues sí, y que sepas que es por tu culpa!

-¿Qué habrás hecho esta vez Squall? –refunfuñó Rinoa intentando todavía decidir qué iba a tomar.

-¿Yo? Nada. Por más que lo pienso no recuerdo haber atacado nunca a Zell con un yogur.

-Es cierto que me has atacado con muchas cosas curiosas y aparentemente inofensivas en tus arranques de sociopatía, macho, pero no en este caso.

-¿Y me vas a decir de una buena vez qué te pasa con el yogur? No me digas que no sabes abrirlo…

-Seguramente recordarás, Squall, que una vez me pasé toda la noche escondido debajo de esta misma mesa, para a primera hora de la mañana ser el primero en la fila, ¡porque ya estaba harto de quedarme sin bocatas!

-Bueno, si te refieres a aquel incidente con el Comité Disciplinario, yo no tuve nada que ver, aunque ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo que hubiera ningún yogur involucrado en ese asunto…

-Sí, bueno, lo del Comité Disciplinario fue durante mi primera intentona. Pues la segunda vez que me escondí debajo de la mesa, alcancé mi objetivo y en cuanto las dulces señoras del mostrador comenzaron su jornada yo era el primero en la fila. Me pedí tres bocatas especiales, el gigante de primavera, el choco-bocata, un vegetal de…

-El yogur y yo estamos tardando mucho en entrar en esta historia tuya, Zell –le interrumpió Squall, sintiéndose obligado a recordarle a su camarada su escasa paciencia a la hora de escuchar a los demás.

-Ya llegáis, ya llegáis. Dos hora más tarde, teníamos clase juntos y yo tenía tal indigestión que estaba hasta verde. Y como tú eres mi amigo, mi colega, salvamos el mundo juntos y tal, busqué apoyo en tu hombro y comencé a quejarme de lo mal que me encontraba…

Una expresión de "¡Ya me acuerdo!" apareció en el rostro de Squall mientras Rinoa, siempre preocupada por el bienestar de sus amigos, incluso por su bienestar pretérito, expresó su preocupación más lógica ante el cuadro que le pintaba Zell:

-Espero que Squall no te dijera algo del tipo _"Si vas a vomitar, espera a que llegue Seifer"_ o _"Mira ese rincón de ahí, es perfecto para que sufras en silencio"_ –su imitación de la voz de Squall y de su mirada fría y desapasionada fue tan exacta, que Zell la obsequió con un par de aplausos.

-De hecho, me ignoró durante toda la clase –continuó Zell con su relato al advertir que la expresión de Squall se agriaba por segundos-. Pero al ver que le seguía por el pasillo, al fin decidió que podía echarme una mano, se dio la vuelta todo majestuoso, apoyó una mano en la cadera… así y me dijo: _"Zell, desde tu primer 'ay' ya sabía que te encontrabas mal, no eran necesarios los siguientes cuatrocientos. No eres un niño pequeño, si te duele el estómago vete a la enfermería, y si tienes miedo de que la Dra. Kadowaki te ponga una inyección, entonces tómate un yogur"_ Y se fue sin darme opción a decirle nada más.

Rinoa miró a Squall con aire reprobador.

-No se puede decir que te hayas comportado como es debido, pero teniendo en cuenta tus estándares supongo que tendremos que agradecerte que no le recomendaras tomar matarratas.

"_Simplemente no se me ocurrió en ese momento."_

-Pues gracias, macho. El yogur me sentó a las mil maravillas, tenías toda la razón.

Durante unos segundos Squall y Zell se miraron en silencio a través de la pequeña mesa. Notando una pequeña vena que se comenzaba a dilatar en la sien de Squall, Rinoa se apresuró a intervenir.

-Ahora, Zell, es cuando nos explicas el problema que tienes con el yogur que tienes delante.

-Muy sencillo, Rinoa. Nos enfrentamos a una AA.

El ceño de Squall se frunció de inmediato, mientras Rinoa sacaba a toda prisa su ejemplar de "Guía de las siglas en el Jardín de Balamb. Lenguaje técnico para un momento de apuro"

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Zell?

"_Y espero que no me salgas con una tontería, porque hasta el momento he escuchado suficientes como para llenar mi cupo de tolerancia varias veces"_

-¡AA! –Rinoa rió encantada por su velocidad al encontrar lo que buscaba-. Mira Squall, es la segunda entrada. La primera es "A: rango máximo de SeeD, también denominado SeeD de élite" y luego "AA: Alerta Alimentaria"

Ambos SeeD la ignoraron, muy ocupados en mirarse con intensidad por encima del fatídico yogur.

-¿No lo entiendes, macho? Hoy he entrado en la cafetería, he pedido el menú del día y después, con toda intención he pedido un yogur… ¡y me lo han suministrado!

Squall repasó mentalmente lo que Zell acababa de decirle sin encontrar todavía el problema que acuciaba a su compañero.

-¿Y? –insistió.

-Y… que el yogur es un fármaco, macho. Usándolo como postre nos estamos jugando la salud. ¿Y si quedamos condenados a padecer indigestiones porque tomándolo por capricho nos hacemos resistentes?

-Técnicamente el que se hace resistente es el virus, no el organismo humano –intervino Rinoa sin darse cuenta de la súbita rigidez de Squall a su lado.

-¿Qué intentas decir con eso exactamente? –preguntó Zell parpadeando como si le costara asimilar lo que oía- ¿Que estamos a salvo siempre que los virus no coman yogures…?

Ante este último razonamiento la tolerancia de Squall llegó a su límite y levantándose con brusquedad salió de la cafetería dando largas zancadas con Rinoa trotando tras él.

"_No sabe Zell lo cerca que ha estado de tener una verdadera razón para temer a los yogures…"_

-¡Alto, alto! –exclamaba una voz, aunque inmerso en su rabia, Squall la ignoró hasta que alguien le agarró por el brazo.

Dándose la vuelta con rapidez se encontró casi nariz con nariz con Seifer.

-Hey, Squally. Incluso el comandante del Jardín tiene que detenerse si el Comité Disciplinario lo ordena.

-¿Y qué razón tienes para detenerme, aparte de para molestarme? –le contestó Squall ya más calmado. Nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, pero los enfrentamientos con Seifer siempre le alegraban el día.

-No es difícil encontrar alguna. Toda esa energía negativa que irradias, ¿sabes? Es mala para la capa de ozono y esas cosas…

-Lo que tú digas –asintió Squall. Asegurándose con una rápida mirada de que Rinoa estaba junto a él añadió-. Zell tiene una tarea para el Comité Disciplinario. Como SeeD de rango A que es, ha detectado un grave problema en la cafetería y ha declarado una AA de nivel… bueno, de mucho nivel. Poneos a su disposición de inmediato.

-¿A las órdenes del gallina? ¿Estás de broma? –prácticamente aulló Seifer-. Me lo recordará toda la vida, no puedes hacerme esto Squall…

Pero el comandante ya se alejaba tratando de contener una risa perversa. Seifer a las órdenes de Zell durante lo que seguramente se iba a transformar en un verdadero motín contra la autoridad del CD. ¡Punto, set y partido para la AA!


End file.
